Evangelion: Awaken, My Children
by GunMetalSnail429
Summary: 16 years ago, their parents sealed the Angels away from the world, but it was only a temporary fix. Now, as the Children come of age, they must shoulder the burden left to them by their parents.


_**Awaken, My Children.**_

__**Chapter 1 **

* * *

><p><em>2000 A.D.<em>

_Several miles beneath the Earth's surface._

A telephone is ringing.

It sits on a table in a dark room, the only light a small cone centered directly over the device. In the shadows surrounding the table, several figures shuffle about.

The women in the group rub at their swollen bellies, a few of them whispering something about their feet as the unborn children kick and squirm within them.

The phone continues to ring, a sharp, shrill sound. After a time, a white-gloved hand reaches into the ring of light and plucks the receiver off the base.

He pulls back into the darkness and holds the phone in front of him. His fingers tighten around the handle for a moment, the plastic cracking slightly.

The woman behind him puts her hand on his shoulder and he turns to look at her. She gives a short nod and he lifts the receiver to his ear.

"Yes."

"Sir, this is Tohiro," the tinny voice comes over the line, "Development is complete. We are ready to proceed with Application at your order, Sir."

A pause.

"Very good," the man replies, his voice flat and emotionless, "The First will be arriving within the next few weeks..."

He looks to one of the women, her form shrinking ever so slightly in the darkness, her hands instinctively covering her stomach.

"Once he is deemed fit, we will begin the trocedure," he continues, "When and if it is successful, we will move to the next Child. Are the Limiters functioning?"

"Yes sir. They will prevent any premature occurrences and will place them completely under our control."

"Excellent," he replies, "Keep us informed of any developments."

He places the phone back on its cradle, the group around him tensing slightly.

"The time is almost upon us," he speaks, "I know you all have some resignations with the Scenario, but I assure you... These precautions are absolutely necessary."

"But... Why does it have to be children...," another man asks, his German accent out of place among the gathered souls, "Why does it have to be _our _children?"

The first man adjusts his glasses, the amber frames flashing in the darkness.

"Because they will be the only ones capable of withstanding the Application," he replies, the woman beside him taking his arm, "And, seeing as we are the ones responsible for the Angel's current situation, our bloodlines will be the only ones capable of defeating them."

A grumble from the other man, his own wife taking his hand and squeezing.

"If there are no other questions, then you are all dismissed," the first man speaks, "We all have more pressing matters to attend to."

Mumbles of agreement as the other couples step away, the massive doors to the room siding open as they file out and separate.

The doors slide closed as Yui Ikari walks over and flicks a series of switches, bathing the room in a soft light.

Gendo squints his eyes for a moment before sitting back in his chair, the well worn cushions squeaking comfortably.

"I don't like this, Gendo...," Yui says, resting against the edge of the desk, "We should have left Them alone. They were slumbering for eons before we disturbed Them. Our containment systems will only hold Them for so long."

"Yes," Gendo replies, "And that is why we must prepare the Children as soon as possible."

"I still wish it didn't have to happen... I mean, our Children haven't even born yet, and their fates have already been written."

"We all write our own fates, Yui. We determined ours the day we found that cave. If we can prevent the world from going through that again, then we must go through with this."

The woman sighs, her hands resting on her belly. She giggles slightly as a small hand presses against her own.

"He's been really active lately," she says warmly, looking to her husband, "You know, we still haven't decided on a name..."

Gendo grins a small, sad thing, reaching out and placing his hand on Yui's stomach, feeling the activity within for himself.

"I think I like..."

"Shinji."

* * *

><p><strong>So, you know how I said I have a problem with starting stories before I'm even done with another? <strong>

**Yeah. This is one of those situations. Hopefully, you guys will like it.**

**R&R and let me know what you think.**


End file.
